coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 390 (7th September 1964)
Plot Irma clears up the mess in the shop which has had to have boards put up over the broken window. She tells Elsie that Florrie is now quieter and has had six stitches put in her arm. The domineering Nurse Hadfield turns up to see her. Florrie sobs to herself in bed and the nurse isn't the least bit sympathetic towards her. She and Ena argue when she brings Florrie a bowl of hot broth. Albert regrets not having a proper garden and plans to bring up the paving flags in his yard to create one. He asks Charlie but he thinks the physical effort is beyond him. Thinking her services are required, Annie offers to look after Florrie and is put out when Nurse Hadfield tells her that Florrie wants Hilda to do the job. At Ena's request, Albert tries to get the boiler in the cellar of the mission going. Minnie remembers happy times there in the war when it was an air-raid shelter. Hilda's too busy looking after Florrie to make Stan's dinner. Albert offers to get him a pie and a pint in return for lifting the flags. Annie worries that she and Jack have grown apart in recent years and he has to convince her that he still cares for her. Albert tells Stan there's also rubble underneath the flags which will need clearing. A tearful Florrie tells Hilda that she regrets buying the shop and wants a man in her life. Ena drags Albert away from his yard conversion to finish fixing the boiler but he soon makes his way back home. Stan comes across something solid and metal in the soil of the yard. Dennis plans to take Elsie to the Luxy for the evening but she realises it's to see a horror film. Florrie leaves the shop in her coat and pyjamas and comes into the Rovers. Annie and Irma see she's in a confused state. Annie tells Jack to ring the doctor but Ena takes charge of her and brings her into the snug to play dominos with Minnie, Charlie and herself. Stan tells Albert to run for it when he realises the metal object is an unexploded bomb. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Nurse Hadfield - Madeleine Christie Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *1 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop - Florrie's bedroom *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Cellar Notes *The postbox is missing from the corner of Coronation Street and Viaduct Street with a lamppost in its usual place. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Albert Tatlock's plan to landscape his back yard leads to dangerous complications *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,012,000 homes (joint 2nd place with 9th September 1964). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1964 episodes Episode 0390